


4 o'clock Today

by rachovo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Liam, Feminization, M/M, Older Zayn, Panties, Riding, Sex Toys, Top Zayn, Younger Liam, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachovo/pseuds/rachovo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam have special plans for 4 o'clock today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 o'clock Today

Liam cracked his eyes open from his peaceful sleep, rays of sunshine from the drawn back curtains blinding his sight. He pulls the clean, white fabric of the duvet over his head to keep the light out. He eventually sits up on the edge of the bed, stretching out his limbs and scratching his tummy. Liam then stands up realizes, where's Zayn?

Zayn usually is still here in the morning to give him a kiss goodbye and wish him a good day. Zayn was a busy guy, being the Customs CEO of the company he worked at, he was occupied almost all the time. Bit he would always be there for his boyfriend in the morning, making sure he'd start the day happy.

Liam rose up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He tried not to think about Zayn ditching him this morning too much, it would just make him sad. He rinsed his face in the sink and brushed his teeth before taking a quick hot shower to wake him up. He was feeling much better already.

He adjusted his hair a bit in the mirror, feeling it through his fingers. He had gotten a haircut last week, where he finally cut the messy curls that laid amongst his head and had only a short fringe, laying down his forehead. Liam had thought he looked dumb, but Zayn assured him when he said "Babe you look cute as a button, but now it's gonna be harder to grab your hair when I fuck you, eh?"

As the younger boy made it out of the bathroom,and sat down on the bed again to check his phone and maybe send Zayn a text, coming through the door that second was Zayn himself.

Zayn was wearing his navy blue suit, with the matching tie and shining gold cufflinks. His Armani watch he wore all the time sparkled around his wrist, completing the outfit. Liam swore he never seen Zayn wear the same outfit twice. He thought it was silly how pretentiously cared so much for his appearance but Liam didn't question it. Zayn looked good, in practically anything, so he let him do his thing.

Liam broke into a smile when Zayn made his way over to him and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. "Mmm... Morning baby" Zayn smiled into the kiss. He smelled like the Calvin Klein cologne he always used and tasted a bit like minty gum. His stubble always tickled Liam's chin but he didn't mind, he liked the feel.

"I thought you ditched me this morning" Liam said, bringing a hand to the nape of Zayn's neck. "Sorry babe" Zayn starts "I had really important call and had to take it outside" Zayn slings his arm around Liam's waist pulling the boy closer. "Is everything alright?" Liam asks curiously. He didn't like when Zayn got stressed at work. Because commonly, he'd bring the bad vibes home with him and it'd bring his mood down. "Of course everything's alright baby" Zayn said with a sincere smile. He kissed the younger boys nose and looked at him lovingly.

"But I have to be on my way now, the car's outside" Liam slumped into Zayn's lap, pouty lip jutted out. He hated when Zayn left work and had to spend the day cleaning and doing uni work because- well that was the only things he had to busy himself with.

"Aw, don't give me that look" Zayn jutted his lip back at Liam. "I'm coming home early today at 4" Liam shot up, smiling like a wild man. "Really?" He asked with hope in his eyes. "Yes really" Zayn smiled back "So maybe we can spend some time together... watch that movie you wanted to see or just chill, go out mayb-" Zayn was cut off by the kisses Liam was peppering on his cheeks. It was rare Zayn ever came home early.

"This is great! I'll get everything set up, I-I'll make us dinner and cook and set up movies- or maybe we could order pizza if you want" The younger boy was rambling excitedly, thinking about options for tonight. Zayn cut him off with another kiss, properly shutting him up. "Alright baby alright" he chuckled "I trust you with everything. See you tonight yeah?" Liam nodded eagerly, pecking Zayn's cheek before he leaves.

Right when Zayn is about to get up and make his way out the bedroom he turns back and look at Liam. "Oh and Liam" Zayn says, lips hovering Liam's ear "When I get back at 4 I want you spread on this bed ready for Daddy to take you got it?" Zayn asks calmly, as if they were talking about movie night plans like before, and not how Zayn explained how he wanted to fuck Liam tonight.

"Ok... Okay" Liam bit his lip and stared back at Zayn, now seeming more intimidating before.

Zayn just smirked and left the bed, walking out the flat door and to work. Liam was still in shock a bit, but that's how Zayn made him. He was always caught off guard when around him.

...

Liam spent the day just as he thought, cleaning the apartment and doing uni work. He sets out the possible movie options on the coffee table, The Dark Knight, Man of Steel, and his favorite, Ironman.

At 3 o'clock Liam was finally done setting the living room up, movies set on the table, popcorn sitting in a large bowl, and the pizza was ordered to arrive in 45 minutes. He made his way back to his bedroom and to his closet to get ready for Zayn.

Liam opened the closet and pulled his hangers back to retrieve the box he keeps his lingerie in. He took the box and set it on the ground and crouched down beside it. He took off the lid with unstable hands and was satisfied the box was just the way he left it. His fingers touched the soft silky material and felt chills go down his spine. Liam absolutely loved his panties and felt so good when he wore them. He couldn't wait to get them on...

The panties were a lilac color with the word 'Princess' written in calligraphic, gold glitter across the butt. It was a bit tacky but Zayn said he wanted to show his baby that he should always be treated like a princess. He took the light purple set of underwear and matching garters, knee socks between his fingers to feel the thin, smooth material. There was a matching princess tiara crown too, and Liam took it out. Liam put the garments in his lap and started shuffling through the box looking for his other necessities. His hands found the little zip up bag he kept his makeup in. It wasn't much... just some dark pink lipstick, black mascara and some sweet smelling perfume. The makeup was all from MAC Cosmetics, and all very expensive, and all paid for by Zayn. Even the panties and perfume Zayn got from Victoria's Secret. He couldn't help spoiling his precious baby.

Liam took his essentials to the bathroom to get dressed. He first slipped on his panties, sighing deeply, just because it felt good to be in these again. The frills lining the leg holes of the underwear tickled the inside of his thighs when he moved. He played with the little bow on the front, trying to smooth it out as best as possible. Liam slipped the satiny knee socks over his legs, cleanly shaven from earlier today. He then attached the garter to his socks and latched them tight to fit over his thighs. The last part was the tiara, carefully placing it on his slightly curled fringe, watching it glisten in the bathroom light.

The boy then proceeded to uncap the lipstick and apply it over his lips and rubbed them together to spread it evenly. The mascara was easy for Liam, not getting any product on his eye circles or eyelids. He's done this a couple times... and he quite likes it.

Liam takes a final look at himself in the mirror, spinning around a couple times to get a good look at himself. The material of the underwear felt smooth on his crotch, but also tight enough to see the outline of his dick, exposing everything leaving no mystery behind. Liam turned around to get a better look at himself. He groped his own bum a bit, admiring the tiny swell of it, feeling the Princess writing gently, not to shed any of the sparkles. The makeup exaggerated all of Liam's natural features. The lipstick showed off his naturally thick and plump lips, and the mascara accentuated his eyelashes, making him look coy and innocent.

Liam walked back out into the bedroom and grabbed his phone. He walked over to the ceiling-to-floor mirror and took an over the shoulder selfie, bum sticking out and lips pursed. He texted the photo to Zayn with the caption 'Getting ready for you' with a long string of heart emojis and a princess crown one.

When the bell rang Liam threw on a bathrobe and paid for the pizza. He set it in the oven so that it wouldnt go cold. It was still about 15-20 minutes until Zayn was supposed to arrive, and he had a good idea on how he was gonna spend it.

...

Zayn marches up the stairs to his flat, letting out an annoyed huff. Of all days of him coming home, today would be the day the elevator broke down. So he had to climb up all 11 flights of stairs, which probably took him a good 10 minutes.

He was excited to see Liam, that's what gotten him through the day, always is. Zayn loves making his baby happy and coming home to him everyday is the best way he knows how.

He sticks his key in the keyhole and unlocks the flat door. The apartment was clean (most likely by Liam, and Zayn was always appreciative of that), and the faint smell of cheese pizza coming from the kitchen.

"Liam I'm home!..." No response. "You there?"

Liam is no where to be seen. Zayn sets his brief case down and undoes his tie, when he hears a really weird creaking noise coming from their bedroom. He figures Liam's in there.

Zayn walks down the corridor and towards the bedroom. He opens the door- and freezes.

Liam is on the bed, forehead slicked with sweat and hair matted to his head. His back glistens in the pale light coming from the windows, the sun setting at this time. His back is arched and he's facing the headboard, riding one of his 7 inch dildos. His panties were moved to the side, Zayn being able to make out the bunched writing of 'Princess' over the material.

Zayn bites his lip and stares at Liam, unable to rip his eyes away. Liam keeps riding the toy, as if he didn't even hear Zayn come in. His calfs hold down the handles of the dildo, so that it can stay up when Liam grind down on it, hard and slow.

Liam finally looks back to Zayn, hands gripping the headboard firmly, looking up through his long eyelashes, mouth open a bit in an 'O' shape.

"Finally, youre here Zayn... what t-took so long?" Liam stuttered between his words, short of breath from bouncing. "Are you just gonna stand there?" Liam chuckled.

Zayn was still in awe at Liam. He really knew how to put on a show for him. He walked over to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt, kneeling on the bed behind Liam. He grabs the younger boys hips, feeling them roll and swivel under his hands, imagining how the friction would feel on his dick.

"Mmm baby...." Zayn sucks on Liam's neck, right where his sweet spot is, making the younger boy moan and crane his head back. "Why don't you get off that thing and let me give you the real thing?" Zayn runs his finger down Liam's spine, giving him chills and making him shudder under his touch. Liam lifts up off the dildo and turns around to face Zayn, a smirk playing on his lips.

Zayn shifts them both down the bed, hovering over Liam elbows and rests his elbows by his head. "So good for me baby... so pretty... stretching yourself out for me like that..." Zayn continues to praise Liam as he works a hand over his cock through his panties. His dick was leaking through the silk, turning it a dark purple color.

"Daddyyyy" Liam whimpers, wrapping his legs around the older boy's back to get more friction.

"You wanna ride baby?" Zayn flipped them over again, so Liam was in his lap and sat up straight. "You gonna bounce on Daddy's cock like a good boy?" his accent was thick and gravelly from arousal. Liam nodded eagerly, eyes wide looking down at Zayn, almost looking like he was trying to convince him he was worthy. Liam shimmied out of his underwear and garters, making a show of it as he wiggled exaggeratedly on Zayn's crotch trying to take them off.

He leaned over Zayn, grabbing the lube he stored in the pillow case earlier to use. Liam slicked him self up, riding his fingers a bit, already loose from previous activities. Zayn watched him the whole time. The way he teased himself on his own fingers, and the porn-like moans coming from his mouth.

When he was done, Zayn grabbed the lube and a condom, and slicked himself up, trying not to overdo it because he was very hard already with what Liam was doing. As the younger boy straddled him, with his knees on either side of his hips, the smell of his perfume made his head spin. It smelt of sweetness, cherry and feminine. It was dizzying how intoxicated he was from the smell and how much it represented Liam.

Zayn was caught off guard when he felt his dick touch Liam's puckered hole. The tip was barely in and he could already feel the heat from inside Liam's body, making him tingle through his cock. Every tiny fraction he slid deeper into Liam sent enormous pleasure through Zayn's system. The was the younger boys thighs tightened, he could feel every movement, and when short nails digged into his shoulders he could imagine half moon circles being formed in his skin.

Skin slapping on skin filled their ears as Liam continued to ram himself down into his boyfriends lap. His lips were swollen and pink, cheeks red and flushed. He was so concentrated on going harder, eyes scrunched tight with tears collecting on the ducts. Zayn admired how the boy wanted to be good for the both of them to enjoy this.

Sex was never better with anyone else was never what it was like with Liam. With others it was just please my body but with Liam it was my body, your body, our bodies. Liam was always finding ways to give himself to Zayn and satisfy him. He thought of him as Liam 'Eager to Please' Payne. Maybe Zayn was being too philosophical about this but he couldn't help but love how the younger boy always indulged on his needs.

So when Liam sat hard on Zayn's cock, coming on both of their stomachs, he let out a pleased sigh, reaching out towards Zayn's prick to finish him off.

"Can I come on your face?" Zayn asks, a bit shaky, but his mind certain he wanted it. Wanted to see his cum cover Liam's cherry bitten lips and rosy cheeks.

"Y-Yeah sure" In a swift motion Zayn flipped them over again, quick to lay Liam down and travel up his body. Throwing the condom away somewhere on the bed, he straddled his chest and brought his cock to Liam's mouth. Liam was eagerly watching Zayn's penis move, eyes glossy and mouth open. When Zayn pushed into Liam's mouth, soft, wet and warm enveloped him. He started to fuck Liam's mouth a bit, holding the nape of his neck so he could go deep as possible. Liam swallowed around Zayn and licked around his cock in his mouth, hungry for the salty precome he wanted to taste. At the last second Zayn pulled out of Liam abruptly as he released his load across his face.

Cum covered his eyebrows, lips, cheeks and some in his hair. Liam smiled as he started to lick the remainder off his face. Zayn slumped down next to him with a wet towel he retrieved from the bathroom. Liam wiped his face and gave a small peck to Zayn's cheek, and then on his lips

"Thank you"

"You're welcome baby... so good to me yeah?" Zayn kisses back. "Why don't you get dressed and we can watch some movies?" Liam's face lights up, because he almost totally forgot about the movies and pizza and popcorn he set out. The younger boy bounds out of the bed, to the bathroom to get changed for their movie night.

Zayn can only shake his head and smile at him.


End file.
